


Mommy And Daddy

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [2]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: One of Bea's first few nights at home, suffice it to say she's got a very healthy set of lungs.





	

“She’s screaming again!”

“Babies cry Tony.”

“This isn’t crying. This is screaming. What does the name Beatrice mean again? Screamer of screams?”

“It means _‘Bringer of Joy’_ you know that asshole.”

“More like _‘Bringer of the sleepless nights’_ and I’m not an asshole…” He pouted.

Pepper found herself smirking, unable to help herself. “You are.” She patted his arm. “But so long as _she’s_ not as much of a handful as you I think I’m going to be able to cope.”

“She won’t be, don’t forget she’s got some of you in there too. Looks more like you – thank god – and hopefully she’s going to be more like you too. Not like little old self-destructive me.” The smirk had since dropped from his face, replaced by a small smile. Pepper looked him over and stole a glance at herself in a mirror. Both of them dishevelled, exhausted with bags under their eyes a shade of purple that could rival the colour of any of Clint’s outfits; if only the initial doubters of their relationship could see them now.

“When I look at her, I don’t see _me_ or _you_ ; I see _us_. Our life together and the new chapter we’re starting.”

Tony was silent for a minute before grinning. “Where did you get that from?”

“I think I read it somewhere?” She shook her head, rubbing her eyes with heels of her palms and trying not to laugh at herself.

“What am I going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know how to look after a baby! I can barely look after myself and you, let alone a tiny, fragile, little human who is going to be at least fifty percent dependant on me…”

“You think I’ve looked after a baby before? Only baby I’ve ever looked after is you…”

Tony turned to her and squinted accusingly before mumbling, “I’m not a baby…”

“I know many people who would disagree.”

“Name one.”

“Rhodey, Bruce, Steve, Na- -…”

“I saaaaid _oooone!”_ Tony whined.

“I know you did, but I said many.”

Beatrice stirred again. “Oh… C’mon baby girl. Please don’t start crying again, mommy needs to get some sleep.” As though to say _‘fuck you mommy, I do what I want!’_ the blue eyed, butter wouldn’t melt, little ball of sweetness in a pale purple all-in-one snuggled in a matching blanket let out the un-holiest of screeches.

“What does she want? She’s been fed, she’s not wet or smelly and apart from those things, love and sleep what else could babies need?”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m as new to this as you are?!”

“JARVIS! Help…”

_“Unfortunately sir, since I cannot detect anything wrong with Miss Beatrice, the information I can gather indicates that sometimes babies just cry because they feel like crying.”_

Tony rubbed his temples. “Wonderful…”

“Thank you JARVIS.”

_“My pleasure Miss Potts.”_

“So what do we do?”

“You take the baby,” She passed him the screaming infant. “And I am going to make us some coffee.” She kissed his cheek and climbed off the bed, disappearing out the door and down the stairs before he could protest.

“Okay… What do I do?” Tony mumbled, watching the infant in his arms. “How about I tell you a story?” Beatrice continued to scream. “Well, I didn’t hear a no...” He shrugged while smirking to himself.

“I’ll tell you the one about me and mommy. You see I was an idiot - Still am in fact – and I didn’t see that I had a good thing in your mommy. I knew I could trust her with my life, and she was one of the very few people I did trust. But I didn’t _see_ her, not properly. She was just kind of always there. Then, when suddenly she wasn’t and I was in deep trouble, I didn’t know what to with myself. All I could think about was getting home. And when I did, she was still there. Like always. The ever present, ever faithful Pepper Potts.

I just wish I’d have seen it sooner, wish I would’ve realised sooner. Realised that she was the one for me, then I could have had some more of the best years of my life. The best years.

Anyway back to the story. When I got home I realised; I’d missed a lot. I was making bad things for the good guys, but the bad guys were getting their hands on them just as easily. It was something that I’d heard about in the media but I didn’t listen. I never listened. So I stopped making the bad things. But I didn’t realise the lengths to which the bad guys would go. I asked mommy to help me replace this…” He moved to sit cross legged on the bed, resting her on one of his legs and one arm while he freed the other hand to point to the arc reactor sitting in his chest. “With a new one. I told her to get rid of the old one, burn it. But she didn’t listen to me which was a good thing because the bad guy – someone who I thought was my friend, who was your grandad, my dad’s friend for a long time – couldn’t recreate my tech so he chose to steal it instead. Right out of my chest. I nearly died, but because mommy didn’t listen to me she saved my life. She is… You both are the best things that have ever happened to me.”

“Look at that, your stories are as boring as I say.” Pepper was standing in the doorway to the bedroom, leaning on the frame carrying two cups of coffee. “Sent her right to sleep.” She moved over to the bed and took up her previous position by his side. “Check you out, baby whisperer!” She grinned, setting both cups down on the bedside table and then leaning on his shoulder.

“How long were you stood there?” He whispered.

“Long enough.” She smiled into his shoulder, all the time watching Beatrice sleep. “I love you.”

“Thanks.” She glared at him and punched his arm. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again any comments, kudos and constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
